Rule 32: Don't Get Drunk and Talk to Strangers
by Whydouneedtoknow
Summary: Jay Jackson and Anna Masters are living quietly in San Francisco Well, as quiet as two 24 year olds can be at this point , in good ol' 1964, Muhammad Ali's at the peak of his career, the civil rights movement's happening, and the Beatles are invading the US. It's summer, and that summer changed the lives of these two girls, in the form of a big blue box and one too many beers.


**A/N: **

**Hello All! I know I suck because I go on Hiatus for months, but I hope this makes up for it! XD! The Deal with this is that it's basically the prologue, and I believe that this'll be a wibbly-wobbly kind of 'verse in which it's not exactly in the right order, but it hopefully makes sense... Sound good?**

**-Danny**

* * *

Anna Masters picked up the mess from the night before. In her apartment, there was one of the largest parties the girl's ever thrown, and it was in honor of the Muhammed Ali fight that had taken place. Of course it was the fight, what else did Anna throw parties for? The answer is nothing, Anna never throws parties, unless it's fight night, and even then none of them were as big as this one was.

Jay Jackson can already feel the hangover, and it hurts like hell. Probably the worst of all the hangovers she's had. There's some chick passed out, draped over the couch, and Jay really hopes that she didn't puke on the furniture, or Anna will throw a shit fit for the 12th time this week. She slowly stands from the couch, as much as she doesn't want to, and realizes she's wearing a small party dress, which is odder than the fact she made it to the couch. She decides it's best to just send the girl home and go change quickly, so that she'll be able to sleep some more, maybe sleep off this head pain, if that's possible.

Anna marches herself into the area where Jay's trying to find clothing that's appropriate for hangovers, like some sweatpants, or something like that, and announces, "Jay Jackson you were really fucked up last night. Told me all about some guy called 'The Doctor' you met in the bar, then you passed out and dragged a girl called Valerie down with you, just sent her home. You couldn't have just had a calm night and stayed in for our party and watched the fight like a human being?" Anna's tone is dangerous, and Jay knows it, but she's too tired to care.

_The Doctor..._

Who was that, and why does Jay feel like she should remember to be outside her door at precisely noon, and what's bigger on the inside? None of these questions have answers, and she doesn't expect they ever will, "Anna please can we talk later, I'm going to die here..." Jay whines at Anna, and she jumps onto the bed (Whoa, not a good idea...), but she's drifted into sleep again thirty seconds later, and for that, Jay is thankful.

* * *

"Um, hello! Is there a Jay Jackson at this residence?" a voice (that sounds, maybe, Scottish? British? Anna has no clue) yells through her door, Anna's first instinct is to open the door, and there stands a tall and lanky man in a trenchcoat and a suit.

"You her boss? Because if you are she's not here." Anna says in the normal passive tone she uses on Jay when she's trying to do something stupid.

"Far from a boss, I'm the Doctor!"

"The dude from the bar? I will call the cops and report stalking..." Anna threatens the man in front of her, hoping he's not some kind of guy who's here to kill her or something, that only happened in horror films, and the killer never kindly introduced himself like this guy.

"Not stalking if she didn't show up, could you go and tell her the offer still stands, I can stay here..." the Doctor tells Anna this as she runs towards the bedrooms, slamming the door in his face. It's just another normal day for the Doctor, he's had plenty of damage to his face over the years.

* * *

"JAY JACKSON WAKE UP THERE'S THIS GUY AT THE DOOR AND HE'S IMAGINARY" Yes, those exact words came out of Anna Masters' mouth, words she never thought she'd hear come out of anyone's mouth, much less her own. "Say's he's the Doctor you were talking about, something about how his offer still stands..."

Jay jumps out of the bed, and takes off running towards the door, she opens it, and there he stands.

"So it wasn't some kind of hallucination, was it?"

"Nope, it wasn't, got the Tardis over there."

"Oh fuck it was real oh fuck oh fuck." Jay thinks she may pass out from all of this that's happening right now, and she knows she's got to make a decision, as he's standing there waiting for her.

"I'll come with you if she gets to go too." Jay Jackson points in the direction of her blonde friend, and Anna jumps about twelve feet.


End file.
